


Big Brother and the Angel

by chellefic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kissbingo, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a few things changed while he was in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother and the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I am indebted to Grrrl whose criticism made this fic better.

"Hello Sam."

Sam stopped, staring into the alley the voice had come from. "Castiel?"

Cas took a step forward. "It's good to see you."

"Cas," Sam repeated, closing the space between them and pulling Cas into a hug. Of the handful of people who mattered to him, Cas was the only one he hadn't seen since getting free from hell. "It's good to see you, too," Sam said, thumping him on the back before letting go.

Stepping back, Cas looked at Dean, who was glaring back. "Dean."

"What do you want, Cas?"

Sam frowned, looking from Dean to Cas, trying to figure out where the hostility was coming from.

"I simply came to see you, both of you."

"Right. You couldn't get away for weeks and now you're just popping in. How'd you know where we were anyway? I thought we were hidden from angels."

Cas walked forward until he was standing directly in front of Dean. He was pretty much the only person who could get into Dean's space like that, not even Sam and Bobby got that close. "Dean," Cas said, "you're being a jerk." The words were calm, matter-of-fact, which surprised Sam because usually Cas gave as good as he got.

From the look on Dean's face, Sam wasn't the only one surprised.

Before Dean could answer, Cas tilted his head and kissed Dean, right on the lips. Sam stared, eyes widening. Instead of pulling away, Dean wrapped both his arms around Cas, and Sam felt his eyebrows rise practically to his hairline. He'd seen Dean kiss a lot of women -- more than he'd wanted to, way more than he'd wanted to-- but he didn't think of them had been quite this intense, except maybe Cassie.

It was starting to make him uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. "Um, guys."

The kissing stopped and Dean glanced at Sam, then let go of Cas, stepping back. "So, who wants dinner?"

Sam looked at Cas, who looked down at the ground, then back at Dean. Dinner? He'd just had his tongue down an angel's throat and now he wanted to get dinner. It figured. "Sure," Sam said, "let's get dinner."

 

They found a small pizza place a block away and slid into a booth in the back, Cas sitting next to Dean. Dean wanted the local version of a meat lovers and Sam wasn't inclined to argue with him, not when they had much better things to talk about. They ordered the pizza and three beers, then waited.

With a glance at Cas, who met Sam's gaze briefly before looking toward the window, Sam rested his elbows on the table and looked directly at his brother. "So, I guess a few things changed while I was gone, huh?"

Dean lifted a single shoulder. "A few things, not much. Cas got his mojo back and a promotion. Bobby's back to fixing cars and digging through books. The plagues of locusts have stopped. I'm pretty sure that's a good thing."

Cas looked sideways at Dean as he was speaking, but stayed silent himself. Clearly, he was the weak link. "Promotion, huh?" Sam said to Cas. "How'd your, uh, co-workers take it?"

"Some were less than thrilled," Cas said. "But I'm dealing with them."

"Anything else change? I don't know, like maybe, you took up making out with my brother?"

"That's personal," Dean said.

"Personal? Dude, you were making out on a public street."

"It was an alley."

"Like that makes it better."

The waitress arrived with their beers and they all leaned back giving her room to set down their beers and a stack of plates. "Pizza'll be out in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Castiel said.

She nodded and walked away.

Sam opened his mouth as soon as she was out of earshot. "Kissing, Dean."

"Let it go, Sam."

"Dean--"

"Please."

Sam glanced at Cas, who was looking decidedly uncomfortable, then back at Dean, who was practically squirming. Sam wouldn't have wanted to be quizzed about someone he was seeing in front of her, either. Not that his discomfort had ever stopped Dean. But, hey, he was the bigger person. "All right."

With the elephant in the room off the table as a topic of conversation, they all fell silent. It wasn't like one of them could say, 'what about those Cubs?' Well, they could say it, it just wouldn't lead to an actual conversation. "Kill any good demons lately?" Sam asked Cas when he couldn't take the awkward silence any longer.

"A few. We're still doing clean-up operations, although some of them are starting to regroup. It's concerning."

Sam didn't really have an answer for that, so he nodded. Before he could come up with another conversational gambit the pizza arrived.

Either hell had sharpened his taste buds or the pizza was exceptionally good, because it tasted better than anything Sam had eaten in a while.

"This is good pizza," Dean said, breaking a long string of cheese, stretching from the slice in his hand to his mouth, with his fingers.

Even Cas, who Sam was certain was eating only for appearances sake, said, "I concur."

Sam was starting on his second slice and Dean his third when Cas sat ramrod straight and announced he had to go.

"Tell Gabriel to grow a pair and Raphael to go fuck himself," Dean said, and licked sauce from his fingers.

Cas turned toward him, smiling a bigger smile than Sam had ever seen on his face.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I'm attempting to picture Raphael fucking himself."

"Bet that's one hell of an image," Dean said.

"It is," Cas answered, resting his hand on Dean's shoulder, he added, "I will come back, Dean."

His eyes on Cas, Dean said, "We're at the Blue Moon motel."

"I will see you there." Cas said it like a promise. Rising from his seat, Cas strode toward the back of the restaurant, presumably so he could fly away unseen.

"I'm getting my own room," Sam said. "I've been traumatized enough for one night. And by the way, you couldn't mention that Gabriel was alive?"

"It slipped my mind."

"I'll bet," Sam said. Wanting to concentrate fully on the information he was about to wiggle out of Dean, Sam put his slice down. "He's gone. Now talk."

"'bout what?"

"You. Cas. Kissing."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah that."

"Not much to talk about, really," Dean said, reaching for another slice.

Dean was going to have to do better than that. "You kissed him," Sam said.

"He kissed me."

"You kissed back."

"I do that when I'm kissed."

"I've noticed," Sam said drily. "Cas wouldn't have kissed you without a reason so out with it."

Dean took a drink of his beer. "It's kind of complicated."

Sam looked at him, steady and unblinking.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"I wasn't gone that long. I'm sure you remember how this works. You repress. I pester you to talk. You eventually do. Usually there are tears involved."

"There are not."

"I just think it would be easier on us both, not to mention Cas, if we sped the process up a little bit this time."

"Fine," Dean said. "After you left, Cas started visiting me at night, in my dreams. We'd talk. About heaven mostly, the problems he was having with Raphael and the others." Dean took another drink of his beer, longer this time, and placed the bottle on the table. He kept his eyes on the bottle as he spoke. "I may have talked about you some, told him about when we were kids, that kind of stuff."

"You became close," Sam said.

"Closer, yeah, and then one night we, you know...." Picking up the beer, Dean took a hasty drink.

"Kissed?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah."

"In your dream."

Dean nodded.

"Did you do anything else?"

"That's kind of personal, don't you think?"

"Who can you confide in, if not me?"

Tilting his head to the side, the way he did when he was conceding Sam was right but he wasn't willing to actually admit it, Dean said, "There might have been some other stuff."

"Might?"

"It was all in my head, okay?"

"Okay. Well, I'm thinking that must've been pretty weird, living with Lisa and dreaming about Cas."

"You don't know the half of it. By the time you showed up, I'd decided I was going to have to leave. I couldn't even touch her by the end. I have no idea how people commit adultery, because Cas was just in my dreams and I hadn't even made any promises to Lisa, and I still felt guilty."

Sam ran his thumb along the edge of the label on his beer bottle. It was just like Dean to be guilty over dreaming about one person while with somebody else. Of course Cas wasn't exactly just a dream. "Why were you pissed at him earlier?"

"He only ever visited in my dreams, then you show up and there he is in the flesh."

"Maybe he has more free time now," Sam said. "Besides, it's not like I'm a threat to your relationship."

"It's not a relationship," Dean said picking up his slice and looking at it as if it had committed some vile act for which he was going to make it pay by devouring it.

That wasn't even worth answering. Leaning back in his seat, Sam took a long drink from his beer. Dean and Cas. It made a weird kind of sense. Dean was certainly never going to settle down with any of the women he'd slept with. "I think you'll be good together."

"You do?"

"Yup." Sam picked up his own forgotten slice. "I do. Cas doesn't put up with your crap, and your charm --what little there is-- doesn't work on him."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Dean said, smirking in a way that suggested Sam didn't want to know what Dean had been charming Cas into doing.

"I still think it's a good thing," Sam said, sinking his teeth into warm crust, spicy sauce and gooey cheese.

Leaning across the table, Dean said, more quietly than usual, "He's an angel. And a 'he.'"

"So what? Since when are our lives normal? Cas knows you. Knows what you do, where you've been, what your life has been like. Do you think you could share that with any of the women you sleep with?"

"No, but that's the point."

"Cas is your shot at more than a quick roll in the hay. I think you should take it. Quit being afraid of being close and go for it."

"Roll in the hay?"

Sam gave him the 'stop being an ass look.'

"It wouldn't hurt to try, I guess," Dean said, looking less grudging than he sounded.

"Not as long as you buy lube first."

"Cute."

Sam grinned. This was going to be a good thing. He was pretty sure Dean and Cas would make one another happy, and drive one another crazy. And Sam wanted his brother to be happy. He honestly did. And if it happened to open up whole new vistas of teasing, that was just a bonus.

A really big bonus.

***

Scooping up his jacket, Sam started for the motel room door, then stopped. Maybe he should call first. Picking up the motel phone, he dialed Dean's room number.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, sounding bleary.

"Breakfast?"

"Maybe later, in a couple of hours."

"Cas is there, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Give him a good-morning kiss for me," Sam said.

Dean hung up.

Whistling to himself, Sam went in search of breakfast.


End file.
